


Wish

by inquisitor_tohru



Series: Far Above the Moon [29]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: A Natural History of the Sarlacc, Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Flora & Fauna, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Gen, It Makes Sense in Context, No Tentacle Sex, Tentacle Monsters, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Sarlacc Has a Vore Fetish, except not really, mentions of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: For the sarlacc, digestion was not only about nutrition. Much of their knowledge - of Jabba's palace, Tatooine, and even galactic affairs - was absorbed from their meals.
Series: Far Above the Moon [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/536698
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Villain of My Own Story Exchange 2020





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shanlyrical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanlyrical/gifts).



It was an ill wind that brought them to the Great Pit of Carkoon when they were but one of four and a half million spores released into Tatooine's atmosphere. The sarlacc was large and had many stomachs, it was true, but the blubbery one in the palace had been overfeeding them of late. Perhaps he, in his relative youth, did not comprehend the time it took the sarlacc to digest their food. Given their nature, they were not in a position to simply refuse a meal as other species might. The sarlacc's tentacles were all gnarls and knots, ancient and withered. They were dying but that, too, would take at least four hundred years. They were at peace with it. Another benefit of living for thousands of years was that one had time to  _ digest  _ these matters. 

For the sarlacc, digestion was not only about nutrition. Much of their knowledge - of Jabba's palace, Tatooine, and even galactic affairs - was absorbed from their meals. It was why the most prized meal for a sarlacc was another sarlacc. Over the course of their long lives, they learned from many other creatures. Courtesy of the blubbery one, this sarlacc had gained more than most, served up to thirty courses per meal. Most could never hope for such a bounty, or a burden. Of course, much of their knowledge was useless or uninteresting to them. What could a sarlacc do with an education in traditional Twi'leki dance? Nevertheless, they entertained the notion that another sarlacc might come to them before they died, so that they might pass on their memories. For a sarlacc so old and large, consuming even a single tentacle could take a century, but it would be worth the wait.

It amused the sarlacc to think that many beings considered cannibalism taboo, though they had come to learn of others for whom it was a sacred ritual. For them, it was simply the way of things. Sarlacc spent their lives devouring, and to be devoured in turn was expected, if not guaranteed. The sarlacc mused upon their own desire to be eaten when the time came, their motivations bizarrely not so dissimilar from those of the great many humanoids who'd been unfortunate to cross the blubbery one and found their only exit was the sarlacc's maw. The desire to live on, in some sense, after their bodies had succumbed to death and decay. To do their part in securing the continued survival of their species. In another place, and another time, the knowledge that had been frivolous to this sarlacc might prove useful to another. But despite the ways evolution continued to reshape the sarlaccs' bodies, they doubted knowledge of bipedal dance moves would be in great demand.

It was more than that though. Perhaps the sarlacc's digestion of facts had not been entirely impartial. Perhaps those whose broken bodies met their end here, had influenced them after all, for they also identified one very selfish, mortal wish in the acid-ridden depths of their numerous stomachs. 

The wish to be remembered.


End file.
